Hazeel Cult
Walkthrough Introduction You will have a choice between two sides in this quest. You can either choose to help Ceril Carnillean get his family armour back and foil the plan to revive Hazeel (the good side), or you can choose to help Hazeel's followers murder a Carnillean and resurrect their master (the bad side). Butler Jones, a Cult of Hazeel member, plays a part in both sides, having replaced Higson the day after Higson died in his sleep. Walkthrough for the Cerils' side(good) From Ceril's house, walk south and cross the bridge. Go past the clock tower, then go east until you find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Refuse. Clivet will sail away on a raft, saying that you'll never be able to find him. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is west of the Clock Tower. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is directly behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go south-east of the fourth valve, near Brother Cedric and his broken cart. Turn it right. After you've turned all five, go back into the cave and take the raft to the cult's hideout. If Clivet is still next to raft when you return, kill him. Alomone will not appear in the hideout if Clivet is by the cave entrance. Talk to Alomone (he's the one who does NOT have a staff). He will tell you that the Carnilleans' butler should have killed you by now. He will then attack you, he's level 13. Kill him to get the Carnillean armour (a ring of recoil kill will not count; you must deal at least one point of damage). If you want to keep the Carnillean armour, just board the raft and then board the raft again and go to where Alomone is, drop the armour you took and kill him again. Take the armour he dropped, and now you have two. Bank one of them and that's it. After you finish the quest the armour should be there. Take this to Ceril Carnillean. He will not believe you about Butler Jones. Go to the first floor and talk to him again. He will take the armour but still deny the accusations against Jones. He will give you a reward. Well, sort of. You might think that you are done here, but you aren't yet. Instead, look in the wardrobe in the room where you just talked with Ceril for some "evidence" of Butler Jones' conspiracy against the Carnilleans. Jones claims that it is just "rat poison," but you also find an amulet from the cult that further implicates Jones in this conspiracy. At this point Ceril calls in the guard patrolling in the front of his house to arrest Butler Jones, and the guard announces that Butler Jones is going to be taken to the Port Sarim prison. You will receive the actual reward. After completing the quest you will notice "Butler Jones" is still around, but he claims to be a new butler sent from the agency and knows nothing about the previous butler. Walkthrough for Hazeel's side(evil) From Ceril's house, walk south and cross the bridge. Go past the clock tower, then go east until you find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Accept. The first thing you need to do is kill a member of the Carnillean family. Go to the basement of Ceril's house and use the bottle of poison that he gives you on the range. Then go upstairs and talk to the Carnilleans to learn that Scruffy the dog is dead. Talk to Clivet again to begin the next part of the ritual. He'll give you the Mark of Hazeel (a golden Z), then tell you to find the cult hideout. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is right across the bridge south of the Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is right behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go south-east of the fourth valve, near Brother Cedric. Turn it right. Go back to the cave and board the raft. Once you're in the main hideout, talk to Alomone. He'll tell you to find a scroll. Go back to the Carnilleans' house. Talk to Butler Jones, then search the crates in the basement for a chest key. Go back up the ladder to the ground floor, then go upstairs, knock on the odd wall (the north wall of the west room) and go up the ladder. Unlock the chest to get the Hazeel scroll, then return to Alomone. Hazeel (level 296) will emerge from the coffin and you'll be rewarded. Reward * 1 Quest Points * 1,500 Experience * 2,005 coins (5 from the first part and 2000 for the second part) * Mark of Hazeel (if you sided with Hazeel) * Carnillean armour (if you sided with Ceril, and killed Alamone twice, dropping the armour the first time and receiving another one, then picking them both up.) * Can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos Music unlocked *The Cellar Dwellers (unless you've gone in the cave before without reason) Trivia *After the quest, if a player loses the Mark of Hazeel, they can get it back by speaking to Clivet. *At one point, Ceril gives the player 5 coins, and Jones 1,995. Which makes the reward 2,000. You keep your 5, and at the end he gives you an additional 2,000. *Jones calls Ceril a "senile old fool." Jones looks to be in his forties, while Ceril seems to be in his twenties. *The new Jones has the same name due to Jagex rarely making large changes from doing a quest. Meaning, Jones is "replaced" by Jones due to the very small amount of Player-specific environment/character/etc. modifications. *In the cave, you can see the basement of Ceril's house on the minimap, and you can see the cave while in the basement. *Once inside the house, it is obvious that Ceril and Jones are on the ground floor, but once the player ventures upstairs, an additional Ceril and Jones can be found in a room next to the stairs. *One of the words in Alomone's ritual is Imcando *Hazeel's combat level is the first shown for any Majharrat; a level of 296, and this is in his weakened state, enforcing that Majharrat are incredibly strong foes. *There is a purple dye respawn just north of the bridge. Players wishing to spend a few seconds extra when passing the bridge can collect at least 8 of these for sale or stock. *This is one of the few "morality" quests, in which you can choose your path. *Once you've complete the quest (and you chose the good side), you can talk to the wise old man and he'll say that was a good act. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So that was how I foiled the cultists in their plan to resurrect Hazeel." *The armour looks exactly like the old castle wars armour. *The poison from this quest is the same as from the quest , as it has the chicken icon beside the text. Category:Quests Category:Mahjarrat